Rihan Reborn
by Rihan Nura
Summary: What if when Rihan Nura died, his soul didn't move on, but combined with another's? What would happen if Harry Potter was no more? What if Rihan Nura was in his place instead? What would happen to the Wizarding World then?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago or Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners and creators.**

 **If I owned either one, I wouldn't be here writing to you :D**

Chapter 1:

Snape looked at him in disgust and pointed his wand at him, "Again Potter! I don't want to spend my summer teaching you Occlumency either, but you could at least try!"

Dumbledore had told Harry that they had to try Occlumency again after the possession at the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Now, he had to meet Snape at the bus stop up the road every Saturday, where Snape would take him to his house in Spinner's End and they would practice Occlumency until dinner time. For some reason, Dumbledore didn't want Snape to know that Harry lived with the Dursleys. They were currently in a session.

Harry stood shakily and looked the potion's master in the eye. Snape glared at him, _'ligilimens!'._

Snape barged into his mind again and he tried to force him out, but for some reason, this time was different from the rest. He was in the background, watching as Snape walked through his memories, down memory lane if you will. Harry watched as the greasy-haired man came across a large black wall.

Snape looked at the wall in curiosity and then pointed his wand at it, _'bombarda!'._ The red spell collided with the wall and a fine crack ran along it. After a few more repeats, the wall shattered and Harry was immersed in memories, both his own and someone else's.

 _Vernon kicked him across the room and he fell to the ground in a bloody heap, silently crying. He was picked up by the front of his shirt and shaken violently, "YOU BLOODY FREAK! I'LL TEACH YOU TO GET BETTER GRADES THAN MY SON. A FILTHY CHEATER IS WHAT YOU ARE, STEALING DUDLEY'S WORK!"_

 _He whimpered and his uncle punched him in the gut. His eyes widened in pain and he gasped for breath as what air he had was pushed out of his lungs violently. His uncle threw him to the ground and started beating on him. After a while, he passed out from the pain._

 _He stopped the blade just before it hit the long-haired woman. She had jumped in the way of the neckless yokai he had been trying to kill. "Why do you stand in my way?"_

 _She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "He can be saved. He's not lost completely. I beg of you not to kill him. If you want to kill a yokai, take me, but please leave Kubinashi alone."_

 _He set the blade on his shoulder and looked at them both thoughtfully. He turned his gaze back to the woman, "Will you take responsibility for his actions?"_

 _She nodded frantically. He looked serious for a minute and then a smile broke across his face, "Would you both like to join my Night Parade? We could use yokai like you."_

 _The two on the ground looked up at him in shock and his smile turned to a smirk, "Well?"_

 _The woman turned to the male she had been clutching desperately, "Please Kubinashi."_

 _The neckless yokai looked at her a moment and then his eyes softened, "Yes, we will join your Night Parade."_

 _He sheathed the blade, "Good, then let's go!"_

 _The fang sunk into his arm and he stumbled backwards, pulling the Sword of Gryffindor from the mighty beast's mouth. He fell to the ground and weakly pulled the venomous fang from his arm. It clattered to the ground as he collapsed against the wall._

 _Tom Riddle looked at him gleefully, "I get to see the Great Harry Potter die by my hands. How does it feel to know that you will die by Lord Voldemort's hand?"_

 _Harry tried to focus his eyes, but he could not. Everything started to grow dark and he knew he was going to die. It was a pity he couldn't save Ginny. All of a sudden, Fawkes landed in front of him and started to cry on the wound._

 _Tom laughed, "Look. Even Dumbledore's bird knows you're a goner."_

 _Then he saw that Harry was moving and he shooed the phoenix away, "Phoenix tears heal the poison of the basilisk. Of course, but it matters not. I'll just kill you myself."_

 _Harry shot up and grabbed the fang from the ground. He picked up the diary and sunk the fang deep into its cover. Tom started glowing and a hole formed in his midsection. His eyes widened and he scrambled to stop Harry, but failed. Just as he reached the teenage wizard, he exploded into light and vanished. Harry's wand fell to the ground with a clatter._

" _You have to smile, come on" Wakana said to him as they floated on the snake-like yokai. He looked over at her and she huffed at him._

 _She came closer to him and grabbed his cheeks. She pulled his mouth up into a smile shape and giggled at him. She let go, but the smile stayed there. He grinned at her and chuckled at her obvious amusement. Her laughter was contagious to him._

 _He looked over at her and thought of how close they had become. It had been twenty years since Otome left him and he knew that he could not continue on the path of depression he had been walking._

 _He held out his hand and grabbed hers. He looked her in the eyes with a completely serious face, "Will you marry me?"_

 _She gasped and looked at him in hope, "Really Rihan?!"_

 _He nodded and she grabbed him in a hug, almost knocking both of them off their ride, "Yes, of course I will!"_

 _He smiled once more, he could get used to smiling again._

 _Dudley chased him through the streets and he scurried as fast as he could behind a trash can in the dead end alley. He heard the pounding of steps coming into the alley and Dudley's voice, "It's a dead end, so he's here somewhere. Find him. Whoever does gets the first punch."_

 _He huddled further into the corner, hoping to God that they wouldn't find him. He was still sore from the beating two days ago. He had no such luck. Piers saw him and gave a wolfish grin, before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hauling him out, "Found him, Big D."_

 _Dudley grinned and gestured for the beating to continue. Piers threw him to the ground and punched him in the face, breaking his glasses once more. He cried out as the metal scraped his face and put a long gash in his cheek._

 _The rest of the gang advanced and he prepared himself for the beating._

 _Rikuo ran over to the bush covered in bright flowers and Rihan grinned at his son. He looked over at the girl that looked so much like Otome. He had been treating her like his daughter since she had arrived earlier that day due to the likeness between his lost love and the child._

 _He looked up at the blossoms falling to the ground and sighed, "_ _Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear" As he recited the farewell poem Otome had left him, he felt cold steel enter his back and he gasped in shock._

 _His eyes widened in pain as the cruel blade was ripped from his chest. He fell forward as the blade was removed and hit the ground in a spray of blood. He weakly turned his head and saw that it had been the girl that had stabbed him. He watched in horror as she went after his son and he knew he had to save Rikuo._

 _He pushed his dying body as fast as it would go and jumped in the way of the blade. He cried out and blood sprayed from his mouth as the blade slashed across his torso. Her eyes flashed with horror and recognition and she spun around and ran away as fast as she could._

 _He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and Rikuo grabbed his shoulder, "Dad! Dad! Please stay awake, Dad!" He shook Rihan's shoulder, but it was too late._

 _Rihan could only watch with a feeling of sadness as his vision faded to black. The last thing he saw was his son's tear-streaked face, before all went dark._

Snape exited Harry's mind with a feeling of horror and he watched as Harry curled up clutching his head as more memories forced their way through his mind. Snape watched in confusion and slight worry as the boy on the ground changed to a completely different person. His black hair lengthened to his lower back and long bangs grew down past his chin, covering his face. His body grew longer and taller, filling out and becoming older. He now looked about mid-twenties. His facial structure changed until no hint of Harry Potter or James Potter remained. He was surrounded by some sort of black power that caused fear to go all the way down to Snape's core. This rushed about him and then blew away in a huge rush of wind that seemed to be absorbed into the man on the floor. When all was clear, Snape could see that his clothes had changed.

He was wearing a long green yukata over top of a brown yukata, both showing much of his chest. A white cloth sat draped over his shoulder and Snape could see long grey leggings of some sort under the two yukatas. He had on Japanese sandals over white tabi. He had a low ponytail held together by a red hairband and the rest was hanging limply from the back of his head.

He could see tears streaking down the man's face which was filled with pain. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a warm amber color and blinked a few times as his pupils dilated and then went to normal. He slowly sat up, clutching his head and groaning in pain. He wiped the tears from his face in surprise and looked around the room. His eyes locked with Snape and they grew wary.

Snape stepped back from the strange man, "Who are you? What have you done with Potter?"

The man smirked, "What are you talking about _Professor_ Snape? I am Potter."

Snape frowned and his face grew angry, "There's no way you're Potter. Potter is only sixteen and you're at least twenty-five."

"Actually, I'm 389 years old, but close enough. And I am Potter."

"I'm telling you that you're not Potter. I don't know who you are and what you've done with Lily's son, but you're not Potter!"

The man stood and put one arm in the front of his green yukata. He looked over at the potion's master, "Really, _Snivellus_? I beg to differ. You were the one that returned my memories to me. You even watched a few of them and you still don't believe me? I thought you were a sensible man."

Snape's eyes went wide and he fell to the floor in shock as the truth hit him, "You…You're Potter, aren't you?"

The man nodded, "I am also the reincarnated soul of a man by the name of Rihan, so that is what I will be a called from now on. I feel more like him anyway because of the sheer amount of memories and power I have from him. 389 years to 16 years is a very large difference after all."

Snape looked at him in shock and Rihan was surprised to see sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Snape sighed and glanced over at a photo on the coffee table. Rihan looked over and saw a picture of him and Lily Evans lying on the grass laughing. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the potion's master, "You and Lily?!"

Snape nodded and Rihan understood, "You swore to protect Harry Potter, didn't you? Lily's son."

Snape's eyes widened in shock, "How did you…?"

He looked over at the picture, "I had a woman I loved and she left me, thinking it was better for both of us. Years later, I heard she was dead and then a girl showed up looking just like her except for the age. I treated the girl like my own daughter. I wanted to protect the child of someone I cared about deeply."

Snape looked at him, "The last memory, the girl? Was she the girl you're talking about?"

Rihan nodded, "It turns out she was possessed. I tried to be a father to her and got killed for it. Ironic, really. I'm glad it was me that was killed and not my son though. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing him dead before me."

"You're going to check on him, aren't you? Will you at least come back and help with the Dark Lord after you've gone?"

Rihan nodded, "I don't know if Dumbledore's told you, but Harry Potter is the only one able to defeat Voldemort for good. Since part of me is Harry Potter, that responsibility falls to me even though I think the prophecy is rubbish. However, as Rihan, I have the responsibility of running the Night Parade of 100 demons and the head of the Nura Clan. I am thinking that, by now, my son has taken the position, but I still have the responsibility of being a father. I've already missed nine years of his life and that's too much."

Snape nodded, "When do you plan to go?"

"I am going to go to Gringotts and get a portkey tomorrow. I have to go back to the damn Dursley's house and teach them a lesson on child abuse."

Snape's face grew angry and his voice was flat and chilled when he spoke, "You lived with the Dursleys?"

Rihan nodded, "Yes, Dumbledore didn't want you to know for some reason, but screw him. By the way, could you hide this…development from him or no?"

Snape looked angry at the first sentence, but smirked at the part that told the Headmaster to fuck off. He nodded, "Yeah, I'll keep it from him. Who knows? Harry Potter might suddenly just not show up one weekend and when I went to find him, his house was burning down with him in it."

Rihan smirked, "How about tomorrow? I'd say it will accidentally catch fire around ten 'o'clock. The Dursleys ran from the house in time but Potter was trapped inside. The Dursleys will somehow have amnesia."

Snape nodded, "How tragic a death for the wizarding world's hero."

Rihan winked and then turned, "I will see you later Severus Snape." He walked out of the house and with a 'crack' he was gone.

He reappeared in the front yard of the Dursley house. He didn't even bother with the door, simply jumping up to the second story and entering through the window. He heard voices outside the door, "That Freak didn't come home in time, Vernon."

"Then we'll lock him out. It'll show him to be home at the proper time, Pet."

Footsteps went down the stairs and Rihan just smirked, before he set to making his room look like he'd been attacked. He would burn the house down, yes, but he would leave proof that he had been inside at the time. He mussed the room up and conjured a sturdy fake skeleton. Once this was done, he conjured some sake and a sakazuki cup and sat in the window, staring at the moon for the rest of the night.

In the morning, he slipped downstairs and wiped the Dursley's memories of him. He did it sloppily so Dumbledore would think it was an assassination attempt and success. With them knocked unconscious, he levitated them out to the backyard, all wandless magic of course. He grinned as he gleefully set the child hell on fire, magically of course. With this done, he stepped right out of the boundaries of the wards and apparated to the front of the Leaky Cauldron.

He reverted to his human appearance and stepped inside. He walked up to the bartender and waited for him to come up to him. Tom eventually came up, "What can I do to help you?"

Rihan put a Japanese accent in his speech, "I need to get into diagonally."

"Diagon Alley?"

Rihan nodded, "Ano, sorry, yes Diagon Alley. I'm visiting from Japan."

Tom nodded and led the way out back. He showed him the pattern and he nodded in thanks before stepping into the alley. He grabbed lunch with the galleons he'd taken from his stuff at the Dursley's and sat down. He didn't need to hurry. Once he was done eating the wizarding cuisine, he stood and started walking towards Gringotts.

He heard a shout from a nearby building and then it fell to the ground. Death Eaters poured from behind it, blasting spells about. Rihan ran over to help the people trapped in the rubble with his hanyou strength. He had helped ten or fifteen people when he heard a familiar-sounding shout, "Master Rikuo!"

He turned and saw Kurotabou fighting off a group of Death Eaters while Rikuo tried to get himself out from under the rubble. His eyes widened in panic and he ran over to his son. He grabbed the large stone slab off of Rikuo's legs and threw it to the side. Rikuo cried out in pain and Rihan saw that his legs looked broken.

Tears formed in his eyes and he bent down quickly to tend to his son. His hands lightly ghosted over the wounds and glowed yellow. The wounds healed slowly and soon they were healed all together. He looked over and saw that Kurotabou was still fending off the Death Eaters that were coming at him in waves, determined to take down this powerful adversary.

He looked down just in time to see Rikuo open his eyes, no longer shut tight in pain. He sighed in relief and grabbed the boy up in his arms. Rikuo stiffened in surprise, but Rihan just hugged him tighter, glad to have his son back. After a moment, he let go and Rikuo gasped in shock as he saw his face. His eyes widened and then he seemed to look over Rihan's shoulder. "Kurotabou!"

Rihan looked at the monk and stood. He turned to Rikuo and winked, black Fear surrounding him. It cleared away to reveal the Nurarihyon hairstyle and he jumped forward. He heard Rikuo's breath catch in his throat and he grinned. He took the men down in a blur of spell-fire and then went to take care of the Death Eaters further down the road, while Kurotabou ran over to Rikuo.

He was taking down his second group of Death Eaters when he saw Kurotabou whip his head in his direction out of the corner of his one open eye. He turned his head and looked at the Black Monk quickly, smirking, before he turned back to the battle. He chuckled as a barrage of flying weapons flew into the Death Eaters; it seemed Kurotabou got his wits back quickly.

Finally, the Death Eaters sensed their loss and apparated out. Rihan turned to look at his son and his eyes widened in panic as he saw a spell fly his direction. He threw out a hand and the spell rebounded off his hastily thrown-up shield. He shot a stunner at the last Death Eater, but they dodged and disappeared with a 'crack'.

He sighed in relief and walked back over to Rikuo. He pulled him up off the ground and was surprised to see tears in his son's eyes. He pulled him closer, "What's wrong Rikuo?"

Rikuo looked up at him and reached a hand out to touch him. He blinked in surprise but stayed still as the hand touched his face. "Dad? You're really here?"

Rihan's eyes filled with sorrow, "Yeah. Sorry I took so long to come back to you. I've missed too much. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I was never angry at you Dad. I'm glad you're back. I never thought I'd see you again after…"

Rihan nodded and pulled him close. Rikuo just reveled in the warm, firm, _real_ chest of his father.Kurotabou walked up, "Master Rihan?"

Rihan looked at him and nodded lightly. "But how?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad to have my son back."

Kurotabou looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded, "Welcome back to the world of the living, Master Rihan."

Rihan chuckled lightly, "I'm glad to be back."

Rikuo reluctantly let go of him and looked over at Kurotabou, "Let's go get the business finished up and then go home. I want to spend time with my father."

Rihan looked at him in curiosity, "What are you talking about?"

Rikuo looked up at him, "We're here to check on the investments of the Clan in the wizarding world. At first, I didn't want to come, but now I'm glad that I did."

Rihan nodded with a smile on his face, "I knew it. You've become the Supreme Commander, haven't you?"

Rikuo nodded, "Yeah, but I'm willing to give the title back to you if you want it."

Rihan shook his head, "You've worked hard to gain and prove that position, I'm sure. You earned it."

Rikuo looked thoughtful and then his face lit up, "We'll share it!"

Rihan looked at him in surprise, "Are you sure?"

Rikuo nodded, "Yup, definitely Dad."

He shook his head in disbelief and then grinned, "Alright, let's get this business taken care of. I want to spoil my son."

Kurotabou chuckled and started walking towards Gringotts. They followed and Rihan returned his hair to its human appearance. They stepped into the bank and walked up to the front to speak to the teller. Kurotabou stepped forward, "We need to see the Nura Clan account manager please."

The goblin nodded and soon they were being led through the bank. They stepped into a room and sat in the offered chairs. Kurotabou immediately got into politics and investments with the goblin. Rihan smiled at the exuberant monk and turned to his son. He bent down and whispered, "How do you think Grandpa's gonna react?"

Rikuo's eyes widened and then he started shaking in silent laughter. Rihan chuckled as well, "I can't wait to see his face."

They didn't leave for another two hours, and by now Rikuo was bored and the sun was starting to set. Rihan took them to buy some food from the restaurant he had visited earlier and then they pulled out the portkey the goblins had given them. They were whisked away and landed in Rikuo's room at the Manor. Kurotabou left and Rikuo locked the door, before he turned back to his father, "You want to see how I became the Commander of the Nura Clan?"

Rihan nodded with a curious expression. Rikuo smirked and started changing. His hair lengthened and turned silver on top and formed into the Nurarihyon hairstyle. His eyes narrowed and turned red. His skin grew a bit paler and a red marking appeared under his right eye. He grew about a foot in height and his body became more defined. His outfit changed into a black yukata with white trim, underneath a dark blue haori that had the Nura Clan symbol on the back.

Rihan gave a whistle of appreciation, "Nice, you can only do this at night?"

Rikuo shook his head, "As long as it's dark, I can transform."

Rihan nodded and Fear surrounded him and his hair went back to normal. He put a hand in the front of his green yukata and closed his right eye. "Let's go see Dad and then I want to see Wakana."

Rikuo nodded, "Invisible till we get there?"

Rihan nodded and disappeared in a cloud of black Fear. Rikuo walked out of the room and heard the door close behind him, his father's doing, he knew. He walked through the halls until he arrived at the doors to his Grandfather's room. He stepped inside and sat across from Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon looked at him, "Hello, Rikuo. How was your trip to Britain?"

Rikuo gave a smirk, "A lot better than I thought it would be."

"Oh really, what happened to change your mind? You said it was horrible last time you went."

Rikuo looked behind his grandpa at the form that Nurarihyon had yet to notice and his smirk grew, "Tends to make everything better when you find out that your father is alive."

Nurarihyon spit the sake he had just drunk all over the table, "What?!"

Rikuo just looked behind him, "Right Dad?"

Nurarihyon spun around as he heard a chuckle, "I wholeheartedly agree, son."

Nurarihyon stared at him uncomprehending for a minute before he snapped out of it. He reached a hand out and Rihan walked closer. Nurarihyon's eyes filled with happiness as he felt his _son_ for the first time since he'd buried his dead body. "Rihan?" he whispered.

Rihan grabbed the hand and put it up to his face, "In the flesh, Dad."

"I…I buried your dead body. How?"

Rihan's face grew sad, "I don't know, but I'm sorry you had to go through that. I had hoped you never would. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my son."

The old Commander felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of burying his son again. That had been the worst day of his long life. He cupped the hanyou's cheek and smiled, "At least you've come back. I've felt like I failed you every day for the past nine years. I always imagined ways I could've changed something, and here you are."

Rihan smiled gently, "Here I am, Dad"

They spoke for about an hour. Before knocking was hear on the door. Wakana's voice came from the other side, "Are you in there Rikuo? I've brought a snack."

Rihan smirked and went to right behind the door. Rikuo chuckled silently and said, "Yeah, mom, I'm in here!"

The door slid open and she stepped inside, holding a little tray. She almost dropped it in shock as arms wrapped around her from behind. She let out a little 'eep' and tried to turn, only to find herself held still by the strong pair of arms. Rikuo stood and took the tray from her, setting it on the table by where they had just been at.

The arms wrapped tighter and someone set their chin on her shoulder. "Hello, my dear Wakana, how have you been?"

She gasped as she heard the familiar voice and she heard a chuckle from the person behind her. She was suddenly spun around to face the mysterious stranger, only for her eyes to widen in shock at the familiar face. Rihan chuckled again and leaned closer, "I've been gone for nine years and you won't even talk to me? You're hurting my feelings." He mock-pouted.

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. She melted into his arms as he broke away. She looked up at him, "Is it really you Rihan?"

He nodded, "Of course it is. Do you take me for an imposter?"

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder and then suddenly collapsed, crying onto his chest. His eyes widened in surprise, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you crying?"

"You dummy! Why did you have to go and die like that?! I was joking when I said I would outlive you!"

He pulled her tighter and looked at Rikuo with slightly veiled amusement at what she had said to him. He grabbed her chin, "I am here now. Doesn't that count?"

She looked up at him and then smiled, "I guess it does count, but you better not let that happen again Mister! I'll be watching you."

She let go of where she had been clutching his shirt and backed up, "Darn! I'll go make another serving of snack for you! I only made enough for two."

He watched her go with a grin as she walked away muttering about what to cook. He turned back to the others and walked back to his seat. All of a sudden, he heard a loud male voice, "WHAT?!"

He paled, "Kubinashi's going to kill me! Hide me!"

Rikuo chuckled as his father crouched behind him just as the door swung open. Kubinashi came in, "Why did Lady Wakana say she was making a snack for Master Rihan?!"

Just then, he caught sight of the man using Rikuo as a shield and his face turned shocked, "Master Rihan?"

Rihan peeked out, "Don't kill me!"

Kubinashi's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Rihan stood and cautiously walked over to him. He poked him with a toe and then bent down and gently shook him. When he didn't respond, Rihan looked up at Rikuo, "I think I broke him. He's not moving."

Rikuo and Nurarihyon laughed at his lost face and then the neckless yokai started stirring. Rihan 'eeped' and backed up quickly. Kubinashi sat up and looked around in confusion, before his eyes rested on the black-haired hanyou again. His face got an evil smile and he got up. He started walking over to Rihan, who backed away slowly until he bumped into the wall, "Now, don't do anything rash Kubinashi."

Kubinashi jumped forward and grabbed at him. He fell through him and into the wall as Rihan dissolved into smoke. Rihan chuckled and then smirked, "Can't catch me."

Kubinashi growled, "Get over here and let me punch you for dying!"

Rihan laughed, "Nope! Your punches hurt."

Kubinashi took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he looked at the hanyou, "Okay, I'm good. I won't punch you."

Rihan walked over cautiously and stood in front him. Kubinashi grabbed him quickly and gave him a noogie. He grabbed at the hand, "Ow, ow, ow. Stop it!" he whined. Kubinashi smirked and let him go, "You deserve it for going and dying on us."

Rihan looked at his son and father with a hurt expression as they laughed at his predicament. He crossed his arms like a child and pouted, "Stop being mean. It's not like I could just not die after being stabbed…twice."

Their laughter turned to chortling and then stopped. Rihan's pout lessened and then he jumped up and grabbed Kubinashi's head, "Try and catch me!"

Kubinashi's head cried out indignantly as Rihan ran away with it. His body got up and ran out of the room, chasing his Commander. The two left in the room broke out in fits of laughter again at the yelling coming from the direction the two men had just left in.

Rihan ran around the yard with the body chasing him until he finally relented and threw the head back at its owner. Kubinashi caught it and put it back where it belonged with his own pout. Rihan chuckled and stuck out his tongue. Kubinashi's eyes widened, "Commander?! You did not just…?!"

Rihan only smirked and vanished in a cloud of black. Kubinashi just frowned in annoyance, "Darn Nurarihyons and their ability to just vanish."

He heard chuckling and then nothing.

The rest of the house didn't find out about Rihan until the next night at the Clan Meeting. The Heads of the clan were all there for the meeting. Nurarihyon sat at the front with Rikuo next to him and an empty seat and many wondered who the seat was for.

The meeting started with an explanation for the seat. Rikuo gestured to the seat and looked at them, "We have a special…guest tonight. You're probably wondering who the seat's for?"

Many of them nodded and he smirked, a glint of amusement in his eyes at the shadowy form standing behind Gyugi. The figure moved forward and dissolved into black smoke. Most of the Heads startled when chuckling was heard echoing around the room. Only Gyugi's eyes widened in recognition as a form made of smoke appeared at the front of the room. The first thing revealed was the striped green yukata and then long black hair. Rihan, the second heir of the Nura Clan, supposed dead man, materialized in the empty seat.

The entire room stilled except for the three at the front, who watched with amusement. Finally, Gyugi spoke, "Second?!"

Rihan smirked and leaned back, "Yes Gyugi?"

Gyugi's breath caught in his throat, "How?"

Rihan shrugged, "Magic."

Rikuo and Nurarihyon chuckled, having heard about Harry Potter's life from him already. The heads choked on air and one of them spoke, "Magic isn't real!"

Rihan's smirk grew and he waved his hand. The man's small table turned into a puppy that jumped into his lap, yapping. The man's eyes widened in shock and he touched the dog to see if it was real. The room gasped as he picked it up, revealing its tangibility.

Rihan waved his hand and the puppy turned back into a table in the man's hands, "Proof enough for you?"

The man nodded and looked at him in shock. He chuckled and stood. He walked over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder, "Do I feel real to you?"

The man nodded and so did Rihan, "Good, wouldn't want doubt about my apparent status as alive and well."

He walked back up to the front, hands brushing his clothes as he passed to make sure he was real. He sat back down in his seat, "Then let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rihan was sitting at the dinner table talking to Rikuo when a blue blurry light flashed through the window and a doe patronus landed on the ground next to him and spoke in Snape's voice, "Message for Harry Potter. Are you ready to accept?"

Rihan nodded, "Accept message."

"The doe nodded, "The Order of the Phoenix is in need of more…man power. Are you available to return to Britain? If so, please send a patronus or an owl to me with your reply." The doe vanished in a light blue glow and Rihan thought a moment.

He looked at Rikuo, "Do you wish to come with me or stay with the Nura Clan? I will probably leave tomorrow and I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I will be in touch."

"Do you have to leave so soon? You've only been home a month."

Rihan nodded, "Yes, I promised that I would go back and help them."

Rikuo sighed, "I'll stay here with the clan. Just promise that you _will_ keep in touch."

"I promise and I'll probably visit every weekend. I don't want to leave, but a promise is a promise."

"I understand. I'm glad that you promised to see us."

Rihan smiled and waved his hand. A tiger formed from his hand and stood at attention. "Message for Severus Snape." The tiger nodded and he continued, "I will be back tomorrow by portkey. Meeting place in front of Order Headquarters at eight in the evening. If this is a bad location, send a patronus. Message end." The tiger nodded and vanished in a streak of light.

 **OoOoOo**

Rihan appeared in front of Grimmauld Place in human form with a near silent 'pop' and saw Snape cloaked in the shadows, watching for him. He hadn't seen him yet so Rihan smirked and cloaked himself in Fear. He approached behind Snape's back and chuckled, "I bet I'm better at hiding than you, Professor."

Snape spun and his eyes widened as Rihan appeared from wispy black smoke, "Potter! How did you do that?!"

"Secret of my family. Now, are we being blunt and telling them who I am or am I Rihan Nura?"

"Up to you."

"I'll decide inside. Is there a meeting tonight?"

"Yes, right now. I am missing it to find you."

"Then let us go. I am certainly old enough to join the Order."

Snape smirked, "Surely. If you're not old enough, we should probably all leave right now."

"Yes, maybe we should."

Snape shook his head and led the way inside. Rihan followed him to a room with a large set of doors and opened them, stepping inside. Rihan stepped in behind him and nonchalantly dodged a red spell from Moody's direction, "I'm a friend Mad-Eye. Calm yourself."

He heard a huff and he chuckled, still following Snape through the room towards Dumbledore. They stopped and Snape grabbed his shoulders, placing him in front of the Headmaster, "I've brought a new recruit. His name is Rihan Nura. He hails from Japan to end the threat of Voldemort before it spreads past Britain."

Rihan waved, "Hi, I'm Rihan."

Dumbledore blinked in surprise as he processed Snape's fast speech and then he smiled and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

Rihan shook it and then pulled away and heard Moody's voice from the back, "How do we know you can be trusted?!"

Rihan ignored him and leaned close to Dumbledore, "Tell me Headmaster, how upset were they over the death of Harry Potter?"

"What? Why?"

Rihan flashed his eyes a familiar green and the headmaster's eyes widened at the implication. Rihan winked, "So?"

"Well, Remus, Hermione, and Ginny were quite upset, along with most of the Weasleys excluding young Ronald and Percival for some reason."

Rihan nodded, "Okay, I understand."

Moody spoke again, "Hey! Answer me!"

Rihan turned, "I am speaking with the Headmaster Professor. Please wait a second."

Dumbledore spoke again, quietly, "Are you planning on telling them?"

"Yes, I am."

Snape spoke, "He's an old friend of mine from Japan. He can be trusted."

Moody growled, "Is he a muggle? I know that you grew up in a muggle neighborhood."

Rihan raised an eyebrow and raised his hand. A blue streak flew from the end and formed into a large tiger that roared loudly. Another blue streak formed into a magnificent stag that tossed his horns and pawed his hooves. They raced around the room with everyone following them and Rihan spoke, "Come Prongs. Come Tigerlily."

The two patroni came over and stopped on either side of him, where he placed his hands on their shoulders. Everyone looked at the stag in shock and Rihan flashed a Harry Potter glamour over his looks quickly. Remus rushed forward and reached a hand out to touch the stag and Rihan gestured it forward, "This is Prongs. I do believe you've met him Mooney. Tigerlily was a secret, was she not?"

Remus looked at him and he sent the tiger forward. They circled the werewolf and nuzzled him and Remus smiled as his hands ran along their pelts. He looked at Rihan and the hanyou winked, "Nice to see you…godfather."

Remus pushed past the patroni and ran over to him, "Harry?!"

Rihan smirked, "How ever did you guess?"

The werewolf grabbed him in a hug and he heard a growl. He turned to see Hermione and Ginny being blocked by the tiger and he waved it away, "You two may go." They disappeared and the two girls rushed forward, grabbing him in hugs. He put his arms around them, "I was missed, eh?"

Hermione looked up, "You died though?!"

He raised an eyebrow, "That was a set up because the people I was living with were complete pigs that reveled in child abuse. That, plus the fact that I'm really a reincarnation and my memories were returned to me. I had to go visit my son. He was quite overjoyed to see me. It has been a pleasant month."

"It was a set up?!"

"Yes."

Ginny's eyes went wide, "Did you say _son_?!"

"Yes, his name is Rikuo. He's a teenager."

"You have a _son_?! You don't look a day over twenty one!"

Rihan chuckled, "Little miss, I am 389 years old and a half demon. Yes, I have a son."

They both gasped, "389 years old?!"

"Half- _demon_?!"

"Yes, my father is a full demon and my mother was a human princess named Yohime."

"You're _that_ old?!"

"Yes, my father's a hundred years older than me."

He suddenly seemed to waver mid-air as a spell flashed through all three of them and hit the back wall. He looked at Moody with narrowed eyes and vanished from sight, reappearing behind the startled ex-auror. "You could've hurt the girls, Mad-Eye. Be more cautious."

Moody spun and Rihan smiled before he dissolved again and reappeared by the girls with a grin, "Something wrong Professor? You seem quite startled."

Moody spun back around, "You-You were just behind me!"

"Yes, but I'm not anymore. Is something the matter?"

"What are you capable of?!"

"Many things. Running a Night Parade of demons, having a son, having two wives, fighting, vanishing, sneaking, spying, cooking, need I continue?"

"Holy cow Harry!"

He looked down to see Hermione staring at him in disbelief and he smiled, "I do prefer Rihan. Quite the age gap between him and Harry, don't you think? A lot more memories and influence."

"A-Alright Rihan."

"Thank you Hermione. Ginny, you've been quiet."

"I'm still in shock."

"Why would you ever be in shock though? Was it something I did?"

"Yes!"

"Oops. Sorry then."

"N-No big deal."

"Hmm, so tell me, how have you been?"

"We've been good. How long do you plan on staying?"

"As long as I'm needed of course. I plan on going and visiting my son and father every once in a while, but I will stay until Voldemort is defeated."

The two girls smiled and Ginny spoke, "Really?! Can I go meet your son?!"

He chuckled, "Of course you can. He'd love to meet my friends."

Hermione let go of him and went around him and he felt his ponytail get grabbed. He didn't turn, but he spoke, "What are you doing?"

"When did your hair get so long?"

"When I got my memories back."

"Is that when your looks changed too?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with them? I personally think that I am quite aesthetically pleasing."

"No, nothing wrong. It's just different." She let go of his ponytail and came back around the front, "These clothes?"

"What I normally wear."

"I see. They are very…revealing."

"You should see some of my father's old outfits. Much more revealing than this."

She poked his chest and he raised an eyebrow, "Did you just feel me up? I have a wife you know. Her name is Wakana."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "You have a _wife_?!"

"I have a son. What did you expect?"

"You're a pretty boy and honestly, no offense, you look like a player."

Rihan choked on air and beat on his chest for a second, "Ex-Excuse me?! No! I had a wife and she died and then I fell in love with a human woman two-hundred years later and got married to her and had a son."

"Just saying. Wait! You had two wives?!"

"Yes. Their names were Otome and Wakana."

"I…see."

Ginny pouted, "Aww, I wanted you."

He heard a shriek of outrage from Molly, "You can't just _say_ that!"

He looked at Ginny and then his eyes lit up, "Wait, if this is an Order meeting, why are you guys here?"

"It was very important so they let us come. Mum didn't want us too, but Dad said that we should, so we came."

"I guess that make sense."

 **OoOoOo**

Ron went through the halls of Grimmauld Place in a huff of anger. Damn it! Harry had died! He shouldn't have shown back up! He had to find a way to get rid of him! He was just gaining the attention he deserved and Harry had shown up as a pretty boy with some weird powers.

Harry was still a male even if he was some strange demon. He had some lust potion set to the side that he'd bought on a whim last time he was in Diagon Alley. He could give that to the attention stealing prat. Yeah, he would dose his food the next time he got the chance. Harry had been back a week already and it was about time that he got his due.

 **OoOoOo**

Rihan checked his room to make sure that it was still organized and sighed. He'd been here a week already and they hadn't done anything important. He was planning on going and visiting Rikuo this weekend and checking on his son.

He heard a knock on his door and he opened it to see Ron outside with food for him. The redhead handed it over with a grumble, "Here, mum said to bring this to you."

Rihan took it, "Why are you so angry at me? I don't recall doing anything to you."

"It's nothing. Here. I'm going to eat my food."

The redhead slammed the door in the hanyou's face and left and Rihan sighed. What had he done to that boy to cause him to hate him so much? Rihan shook his head and walked over to his bed where he sat down and started eating the food that had been brought to him.

He finished and set the plate to the side before he sat down on the bed and read a book he'd borrowed from Hermione. After a while, he sat up and bookmarked the book, before looking out the window.

He was suddenly gripped with a burning that spread throughout his body and he clutched at his head, doubling over on the bed as his body strained to attack something and not in a good way. He heard knocking and Hermione's voice and he looked up, "No! Stay out!"

"Harry! What's wrong?!"

"Just…stay out! Get Snape!"

"Harry, are you going to be alright?!"

"Just get Snape!"

He heard running footsteps and he curled in on himself again and panted as he strained to stop himself from doing anything rash. The door opened and he saw Ginny run in and he looked at her quickly, "Get out! Get out before I can't hold myself back!"

"What are you talking about Harry?!"

"Please get out!" She backed away slowly and he clenched his eyes, gripping his head and rocking, "Get out!"

She left the room and close the door and he heard more footsteps before Snape stepped in. The potions master saw him curled up and he came over quickly, "What's wrong Rihan?"

Rihan looked up with a grimace, "S-Someone dosed my food…with l-lust potion and then sent…H-Hermione and Ginny in. I-Is there…an antidote?"

"No, the only cure is to wait it out or do what your body tells you."

"H-How long?"

"About four hours."

"No cure?"

"No."

"Knock me unconscious."

"W-What?! Why?!"

"I don't want to attack anyone! Please Professor?!"

"Are you sure?!"

Rihan nodded and then tossed his head and gritted his teeth, "Soon! I-I can't control it!"

Snape raised his wand and Rihan looked at him pleadingly. He nodded and shot a stunner at the panting hanyou. It hit him in the chest and his eyes rolled up and closed as he collapsed to his side, falling from the bed. Snape quickly caught him and grunted as he felt the heavy weight.

He lifted him up and placed him on the bed with a huff and saw his head fall to the side as his body relaxed into the soft cushioning. Rihan let out a small sigh and his breathing evened out and Snape looked at him in slight respect. He could have had his way with either of the girls that had come in and said that it was under the influence of the potion, but he had instead allowed himself to be knocked unconscious so that he didn't hurt anyone. Not many males would do that.

He heard movement and he looked to the door to see Mad-Eye Moody there, looking in. The ex-auror came in and studied the sleeping form on the bed with a gleam of approval in his eye. "You know, I didn't know if he was trustworthy because of his demon blood, but this raises my approval of him by a large amount."

"Yes, I agree. Should we leave him here and close the door?"

Moody grunted, "Lock it. Someone dosed his food with lust potion so obviously someone is unhappy with him. Call me paranoid, but that's what I would want someone to do for me."

Snape nodded and went over to the form on the bed. He checked for a steady pulse and then went to the door and locked it from the inside. He glanced back once more and then left and closed the door behind him, locking them both out. He cast a spell and Moody nodded in approval, "Good idea. Magic is a wonderful but terrible thing to have access to."

"Now, no one will be able to unlock it except from the inside."

 **OoOoOo**

Rihan woke with a small groan, shifting lightly and then opening his eyes. He blinked a few times and then slowly sat up, clutching his pounding head. He hung his legs off the edge of the bed and looked around. No one was in his room, so he stood up a bit unsteadily and wobbled for a minute before he went to the door.

He looked down and saw it locked and he smiled in thanks at Snape's thoughtfulness, before he went back to his bed and fixed his disheveled hair. He was in human form and it had somehow been knocked from its ponytail while he was unconscious. He brushed through it and put it back up, before he slipped on his shoes and went back to the door. He straightened his clothes and unlocked the door, stepping out of his room with a small frown as he thought about why someone would dose him with lust potion and then send female teenagers in.

He shook the suspicious thoughts away and headed toward the kitchen where he could hear voices. He arrived and opened the door with a small yawn as he stepped inside. A few people glanced up but then looked away again and he found a spot at the table next to Snape, who had decided to stay for dinner.

He sat down and looked at the potions master, "Thank you for your assistance earlier Professor."

"It was no problem. You know, I think you gained the respect of every male in the Order with what you did."

Rihan looked at him in confusion, "What did I do?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You really don't know?"

"No. Should I? I don't think I've done anything noteworthy."

"You were under the effects of what looked like a very powerful dose of lust potion and yet when two females came into your rooms, you scared them away instead of giving in. Add that to the fact that knowing that the potion could be fixed by doing what it was pressuring you to do and you instead had someone knock you unconscious rather than attack anyone. That is a noteworthy achievement. It's very hard to fight off a lust potion, especially in that strong of a dose and yet you did, only to avoid hurting anyone."

"That's noteworthy? It's what any half decent person would do."

"You really think so? I don't."

Rihan looked at him, "That is…sad to know, but I suppose not everyone is the same as in my household. Both my son and my father and probably my entire night parade are very courteous. If they're not, I kick them out because I can't stand people who pick on the weak."

Snape looked at him in surprise and then chuckled, "Ironic really, that a bunch of demons are more gentlemanly than most of the male population of the human race."

Rihan chuckled as well, "Yes, ironic indeed."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Ginny looking at him. He smiled, "Hello Ginny. What do you need?"

"Thank you."

"Oh, for what?"

"Earlier, I went in your room and you scared me away instead of taking advantage of the situation. So I came to thank you."

"Oh, as I said to Snape, it's what any decent person would do, but I suppose that you're welcome."

She smiled, "I'm glad that you're better."

"Thank you."

She turned and went back to her food and he followed her with his eyes before he turned to Snape, "Well, that was a surprise, but a pleasant one."

"Yes, she is the only Weasley that I can stand."

"The mighty bat of the dungeons has a favorite student?"

"I said that I can stand, not a favorite."

"It's too late."

Snape just glared at him.

 **OoOoOo**

Rihan sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He was visited Rikuo a few days ago and went on a raid with the Night Parade to alleviate his boredom, but now it was back with a vengeance and he didn't know what to do.

He was suddenly impacted from behind and grabbed around the waist and he spun to see what it was. He looked down and raised an eyebrow, "Ginny, why are you wrapped around me like a pretzel?"

"I'm bored."

"I see, than we are the same. Do you know of anything to do?"

"No, but ooh! We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for school supplies because school starts next week! You should come! Then we won't be so bored!"

"Hmm, do _you_ want me to go?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. I'll go."

"Good! Now we have another adult! We don't have to bring Mundungus."

"He is quite useless, isn't he? He's quite smelly as well. I suppose it's a good thing that I'm going instead."

"Yes it is! I can't wait! I'm going to go tell Hermione!"

He chuckled, "You go do that. I'll still be here when you're done."

 **OoOoOo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rihan threw on his 'Britain' clothes in slight distaste as he set his preferred yukata to the side. He was wearing loose jeans that were faded at the knees and a dark green collared, short sleeve shirt that was loose as well. He slipped his hair back into its normal ponytail and grabbed the dragon skin boots he'd purchased to fit in in Britain.

With this done, he walked from the room towards the front door where the group was meeting. He arrived and leaned against the wall, activating his Fear to seem invisible. He had been there about twenty minutes when he saw Ron and Ginny walk in. Hermione came next and then Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody.

He was about to reveal himself when he heard Ron speaking and he stopped. The boy's voice was hateful sounding and he was arguing with Ginny.

"I'm telling you Ginny! He's a bloody freak! Look at him! He's a complete pretty boy! He's an attention stealing prat that hogs all the glory! Why do you talk to him?!"

"He's a nice person Ron! You'd know that if you talked to him! But no! You won't because your mad at him for not actually being dead! You're an ass!"

"Don't _talk_ to me like that! You have no right!"

"I have every right in the world! I'm your big brother!"

"No you don't! I can think for myself! I'm fifteen!"

"Shut _up_!"

"No!"

Ron reached forward and his hand was about to impact with her face when Rihan was suddenly there. The slap went across his face and his head whipped to the side. He stayed there a moment and then turned back with blazing eyes, "You were going to hit a woman that hard? I ought to kill you for that. No man should hit a woman at all, much less hard enough to make my entire head turn."

Everyone turned their direction and Ron suddenly looked fearful, "He's going to attack me! He threatened me!"

Rihan stepped back in shock at his cowardice and then growled lightly and slapped the boy with as much force as he had been slapped with. Ron's head snapped to the side and he fell towards the ground. Ginny looked at him in interest, "How hard did you hit him?"

"As hard as he hit me."

"And he fell to the ground?"

"He's a weakling."

"I'll say. That's disappointing. You didn't even budge when he hit you."

Rihan shrugged, "Half-demon strength."

"Still, he's sixteen and boasts about being strong and tough and one hit threw him to the ground." She was silent for a minute and then her eyes went wide, "Wait! He was going to hit _me_ that hard?!"

"And that is why he's on the ground."

She looked at Ron and then smirked as the boy grabbed his red cheek with a whine, "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to slap your little sister, Ronald."

Remus stepped forward, "I'll say! Ron! Your mother will hear of this!"

"But _I_ was the one attacked!"

"It was only retaliation. He was hit first."

Ron gaped, "T-That's not fair! He jumped in the way!"

"Blocking your little sister like a real gentleman."

"B-But-"

"No buts. Do you want to stay here for such a heinous act?"

"No!"

"Then be quiet."

Ron huffed and glared at him and he stared right back with a raised eyebrow. The boy turned away and he smiled before he felt his face grabbed. He was turned to be looking down at Ginny and she reached up, running her fingers over the bruise from the hand, "Oh, you're hurt."

"Not as bad as him."

"But still."

"Would you like me to fix it? Does it ruin my good looks?"

He said this with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Yes, please fix it if you can. Not Ron's though. He deserves it."

"As you command, My Lady." He raised his hand up and a light yellow glow came from it, healing the wound in seconds. He opened and closed his jaw a few times and then smiled, "All better!"

"Whoa! How did you do that?!"

"Special ability I got from my mom."

"Really?! That's so cool!"

"Yes, quite. We should go though, should we not?"

Moody grumbled, "Yes, we should. Let's get going."

 **OoOoOo**

Rihan watched in amusement as Ginny tried to catch a small pigmy puff with no success and she huffed, "I can't _catch_ it!"

He chuckled and darted his hand in, grabbing the little fluff ball up. It squeaked at him indignantly and he brought it close to his face where it looked at him through big eyes. He raised an eyebrow and it squeaked again, wiggling free and jumping into his hair, where it snuggled up with a small squeak.

Ginny laughed at him and reached up, grabbing it and holding it. It made a happy squeal and plopped into her hand and he chuckled again. She turned away and he suddenly found himself grabbed and dragged away with a hand over his mouth. He waited until they were in the back before he quickly retaliated, grabbing the arm hooked to the hand holding him. He flipped the person over his shoulder and he caught red hair. He spun as he heard another and pinned them to the wall.

He saw that it was just Fred and George and he let the one in his hands go before going over and helping the other one up. He smiled apologetically, "Sorry guys. I thought that someone was trying to capture me. Are you okay?"

They both looked at him, "Who-"

"-are-"

"-you?"

"It's me, Harry. I am actually a reincarnation and I got my memories back and it changed my looks to what I used to look like. I am Rihan, but I am Harry."

"Oh"

"-okay-"

"-mate. We-"

"-thought that-"

"-you were-"

"-a stranger-"

"-making the moves-"

"-on our sister."

"Sorry about-"

"-the kidnapping."

"It's fine. I understand completely. I was just helping her. I already have a wife and kid. His name is Rihan."

They looked at him suspiciously, "Don't play-"

"-our sister."

"I already told her about Wakana and Rihan for that exact reason. She knows."

"Good-"

"deal."

"You can-"

"-go back-"

"-now, mate."

"See you guys later."

"Bye Harry-"

"-slash Rihan."

He chuckled, "Bye guys." He walked from the room back out into the open shop to find Ginny.

 **OoOoOo**

They had just finished shopping and were heading to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and to leave when Rihan heard loud shouts and cursing. He spun and his eyes narrowed as he saw a building catch on fire and black robed figures coming from behind it. He vanished his bags back to Grimmauld Place and sped forward as he heard Moody start barking orders.

He heard Ron accuse him of being a Death Eater behind him, but he ignored it. He sped by the Death Eaters invisibly and gave a chilling laughter that echoed around their ranks. He laughed again and a Death Eater fell to his spell. The rest spun and another one fell in a cloud of black.

He finished off the Death Eaters one by one as they looked around in a panic. He took one down and turned to check on the others. He saw a Death Eater sneak up behind the unsuspecting back of Hermione Granger and he blurred forward, running as fast as he could.

He reached her and jumped in the way as he saw a light shoot from the tip of the Death Eater's wand. It hit his torso and left a diagonal gash from his waist to his chest with a bright red spray of blood. He cried out and stumbled backward and he saw Moody take down the Death Eater with a hastily thrown spell. He covered the wound with a shaking hand and staggered as he tried to stand. He fell to his knees and felt arms grab him from behind, catching him before he hit the ground.

He slumped in the pair of arms and he saw Moody run over to them as black crept up on the edges of his vision. He heard muffled yelling and he was set on the ground gently while a hand shook his shoulder. He looked up at Hermione and saw a panicked face and he tried to smile, but he couldn't, he was too weak.

His eyes started to close and he was shaken again, but it was too late. The blackness encompassed him and he fell limp from blood loss.

 **OoOoOo**

Hermione gasped as she saw Rihan fall to his knees and she jumped forwards and caught him. He slumped in her grip and Moody ran over and helped her support his heavy weight. They moved him so that he was lying on the ground and she shook his shoulder as she saw his eyes start to flutter shut.

He looked up at her and she saw a small twitch of his lips that made a small smile, but that was it. His eyes started closing again and she shook him again, but it didn't work. His eyes fluttered all the way shut and he fell limp as his head fell to the side.

Her eyes widened, "We have to get him help! He's bleeding out!"

Moody handed her a quill, "This is an emergency portkey. Get him back to the Headquarters. Mrs. Weasley knows a lot of medical magic."

"Thanks, Professor." It teleported them away and she landed in front of Mrs. Weasley, who had been dusting at the time.

The duster dropped to the ground as she caught sight of them and she rushed forward, "What happened?!"

"A cutting hex to the torso to protect me! Please help him!"

"Of course!"

 **OoOoOo**

Rikuo sighed as he ate his rice. He was worried about his father and he hadn't been able to get this bad feeling out of his gut since Rihan had left after his last visit, like something was going to happen.

He saw a blue blur that formed into a doe and landed in front of him, speaking in the same voice that had spoken to his dad the night before he left, "Message for Rikuo Nura. Accept message?"

"Yes, I accept the message."

"Your father has been gravely injured in battle and is right now unconscious from the grievous wound he received. This patronus will turn into a piece of paper that you must read the address on. Once you've read the address, it will transport you to our Headquarters to see Rihan. It can only transport one person. Message end."

Rikuo's eyes went wide in shock and he grabbed the paper as it fluttered to the floor, waiting to read it until he spoke with his grandfather. He raced to Nurarihyon's room and busted in, "Grandpa! Dad's been badly injured in battle!"

Nurarihyon's head shot up, "What?!"

"They sent me a teleportation device to go see him but it only carries one person! What do I do?!"

"Go. You go. You're his son and you're younger."

"But he's your son!"

"You go and I'll watch the Manor. Go see your father."

"I don't know when I'll be back though."

"Have them send another message if you need to, but go. Go see Rihan. Watch him for me."

Rikuo hesitated a moment and then nodded and read the paper. Once it had been read, he was gone, with Nurarihyon looking where he'd been worriedly.

He appeared in an entry hall and he was immediately stopped by a man with crazy eyes, "Who are you? And how did you get into the Headquarters?"

"Where's my dad?!"

"Who are you?!"

"Let me see my dad!"

Another man ran in with sandy blonde hair, "Who are you and what do you want?!"

Rikuo had had enough! He was surrounded by black Fear and it cleared away to reveal his night form. He spoke in his deeper voice, "Where is my father?! I was sent here with a strange piece of paper because he was injured! Now, _where is he_?!"

A black haired man came in, "Let him through! This is Rihan's son! I sent him a portkey!"

The two men stepped to the side and Rikuo went up to the black haired man, "Where is my father?"

"Follow me." Rikuo nodded and followed him through the twisting halls until they arrived at a door. The man stopped him, "He's unconscious inside. Don't worry. He'll make it. He's just weakened. I'll leave you in there alone."

Rikuo nodded, "Thank you."

The man nodded and opened the door, allowing him inside. He stepped in and the door closed behind him. He quickly strode over to the bed and gasped. His father was lying on the bed with bandages wrapped around the entirety of his torso, unconscious. He had on his tight brown leggings he wore under his yukata and the yukata itself was on him, but it was open in the front and his brown yukata was still to the side with the white cloth he usually wore around his neck. The yukata was on wrong like someone had put it on him that didn't know what they were doing, so he quickly fixed it and then sat down.

He touched the hand closest to him and sighed, resting his chin on his arms and watching his father's sleeping face. He saw his father move slightly, but he soon fell still again and he held back his disappointment. He transformed back into his human form and looked out the window worriedly.

His father had gotten injured and he hadn't been here to help him…again. He was lying so still and calm, but Rikuo couldn't help but worry over his health. He touched his father's hand and he saw the small frown on Rihan's face disappear. He moved his hand away and it came back, so he hesitated a moment and then removed his shoes. He draped his haori over the back of the chair he'd been sitting on and then looked back at Rihan, who still held a small frown.

He climbed into the bed gingerly and curled up next to his father's sleeping form, resting his head on the arm that was to the side and turning to look at the man. He saw Rihan's frown disappear again and there wasn't any signs of discomfort, so he snuggled under the blankets next to his father and closed his eyes.

 **OoOoOo**

Rihan woke with a small groan and laid there for a minute, before he felt his body out. His eyes shot open when he felt a warm body next to his own and a head of hair on his arm. He looked to the side and his eyes widened before he blinked a few times to make sure that this was actually real.

Rikuo was asleep on his arm, curled up under the blankets with him. How had that happened?! How did his son get to the Order Headquarters?!

He heard a small sigh and he looked back at Rikuo to see his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. He smiled softly and gingerly moved himself to his side, avoiding jostling his wound as much as he could. He wrapped his other arm around Rikuo's back and pulled him closer, placing his chin into his son's hair with a small smile. He felt Rikuo shift slightly, but he fell still again and he sighed in relief. He didn't want to wake the boy up if he could help it.

He closed his eyes again and smiled contentedly as he felt Rikuo bury his face into his chest and move so that he was spooned in front of him. Rikuo fell still again and he relaxed, still holding the boy securely in his grip.

 **OoOoOo**

Snape walked through Grimmauld Place in slight worry. Had he done the right thing? He didn't know Rihan's son, had never met him before. He didn't know if the boy would try and hurt his new friend. What if they had a competition to see who would run the Night Parade and whoever died first lost? He didn't think that that would happen, but he didn't know and that was his problem.

He stopped in front of Rihan's door and opened it quietly, slipping inside. He let it shut gently and then walked over to the bed to check on his new friend. He smiled as he saw him. It seemed that he really didn't need to worry.

Rihan was on his side with his chin resting on Rikuo's head and his arms wrapped around the boy. Rikuo was sleeping curled up into a ball and tucked into his father's chest, and he was snuggled under the blankets, as was Rihan. He saw the cloak the boy had been wearing to the side, along with his shoes.

He walked over to do a diagnostic scan and he came up with the same results as before. Rihan just needed rest and he would be fine. He looked at the hanyou's face to see if he was uncomfortable and only saw a content smile there, so he walked to the door again. He slipped from the room and shut the door, locking it behind him to grant them privacy. Rihan was happy.

 **OoOoOo**

Rikuo woke up to find himself against something warm, firm, and with a tight grip. He opened his eyes and he saw bandages in front of his face. He blinked a few times, trying to get oriented and then ran over his body.

He was curled up under the blankets still, but now he had arms wrapped all the way around him instead of just under his head. He was against his father's chest and he could feel a chin resting in his hair, as well as the light breath ghosting through his hair and blowing it gently. He could feel the even rise and fall of his dad's chest, so he was still asleep, but he had quite obviously moved since Rikuo had fallen asleep.

He shifted lightly and he heard the breathing above him hitch, before his father started moving. The arms around him tightened and he felt the chin move from his hair. He looked up and saw Rihan looking down through half-closed eyes. His father yawned and laid his head back down, closing his eyes again.

Rikuo spoke, "Um, dad, are you going to let me go? I know that you're awake."

Rihan cracked his eyes and spoke in a groggy voice, "No, you're comfor'ble. Stay."

"Are you sure, dad?"

Rihan yawned again and then nodded, "Yeah, stay."

Rikuo saw his eyes close again and he held back a small sigh at his father's childishness, but then smiled and snuggled back up. Rihan _was_ warm and comfortable and he liked being close to his father like this after he'd just gotten him back. He closed his eyes and dozed for a while, not really caring what he did as long as he was close to his dad.

Eventually he felt Rihan move again and he heard a yawn. His father's grip loosened, but stayed around him and he looked back up, "Are you really awake this time?"

Rihan smiled, "Yup! I just didn't want to let me cuddly teddy bear go."

"Daaad. Really?"

Rihan smirked in a self-satisfied way, "Yup! I didn't see you trying to get away."

Rikuo sighed, "I still don't want to get away. It's nice having you back. I am contemplating having grandpa run the Nura Clan for a while and helping you."

"Oh, are you sure? I thought you didn't want to leave them?"

"That was before you got injured."

"Aww, look, you're mother-henning just like Wakana does. I'm so proud of you."

Rikuo glared at him, "I'm serious."

"I know. No need to get mad at your poor injured father."

"You and I both know that you're weakened right now, not injured. That's not an excuse."

"Don't get mad at your poor weakened father."

Rikuo deadpanned, "Really?"

Rihan smiled, "You said it wasn't a proper excuse, so I fixed it."

"Of course you did."

He pulled himself from his father's arms and Rihan pouted, "Aww, come back. Don't be mad."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm checking your supposed wounds and seeing if you can stand or if you need more rest. Stop pouting. I'm not leaving."

Rihan smiled happily, "Really?! You're not leaving?!"

"No I'm not. You're in a weakened state and practically helpless. I'm not going to leave you like that."

Rihan's smile grew and he slowly sat up, wincing at the dull ache in his torso. He gingerly put his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. He staggered a bit and Rikuo quickly supported him with his shoulders. After a minute, Rihan sighed, "I'm good now, Rikuo. I just hadn't been on my feet for too long." Rikuo moved out from underneath him and he swayed before he was steady again. "That's better. Thank you, son."

Rikuo smiled, "Of course dad. Now, do you think you're steady enough to go eat in the kitchen? Or do you want me to go get you food?"

"No, there's a boy here who doesn't like me very much and he's committed multiple attacks on my person. I don't want you going alone unless you're in night form."

Rikuo looked out the sunny window with a frown, "That's not happening right now."

"Then we'll go together."

"Are you sure you're strong enough?"

"If I'm not, I can always lean on you. But yes, I think that I'm strong enough."

"Alright. Stay still for a second."

Rihan stilled his movements and Rikuo went forward and tied his yukata shut in the front. He pulled his haori from the side chair and draped it around his father's shoulders with a smile, "There, now you won't get cold and no one will be staring at your bare chest."

"It's bandaged."

"You get my point. Now let's go."

He moved underneath his father's arm in case he needed support and they walked from the room slowly as Rihan got used to walking again. The hanyou led the way to the kitchens, keeping an eye out for Ron. They finally got there and he smiled wearily, "We're here."

Rikuo looked up at him worriedly, "You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine. Let's go eat."

Rikuo looked at him another moment and then pushed open the door, "Yes, let's, so that you can go back to your room and rest."

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
